Contra la Pared
by YohKo Bennington
Summary: Oneshot. Tomoyo regresa a su ciudad natal despues de 10 años, para encontrarse con el amor de su vida y su torturador. TxT. R&R!


(Dedicado a Daracanela, Mica y todas las que me han pedido un TxT)

"**Contra la Pared"**

_By: Yohko Bennington_

Tomoyo respiro profundo al otro lado de la cera. Leyó el gran letrero anunciando la primera reunión de ex-alumnos de la clase del 98. Diez años. No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que lo vio. Y se le hacía aun más increíble que su corazón volviera a latir con fuerza solo de pensar en el. Porque aun lo amaba, aunque él nunca hubiera sentido lo mismo por ella y lo único que hizo en toda la prepa fuera humillarla.

Era una tonta por seguir enamorada de alguien con quien no tenía oportunidad. Pero no podía evitarlo, había intentado todo, se mudo de país, se hizo de una carrera en la cual era exitosa y le gustaba, incluso intento amar de nuevo. Pero nada de eso funciono. No ha pasado un día, un mes o una año en que no se preguntara ¿Qué tal si?

Y ahora frente a este edificio ubicado en su natal ciudad Tomoeda, se preguntaba como el luciría y si él la notaria esta vez. Porque ella ya no era aquella chica callada y atolondrada, que se sumergía en los estudios y no tenia vida social alguna, con un físico poco deseable para los chicos en la preparatoria. Había crecido en todos los aspectos. Ya no era atolondrada y su físico había dando un salto a los 19.

Y confesaba que le encantaría ver su cara de asombro, como venganza por todas esas veces que la hizo llorar. Debería odiarlo con todo su ser, pero ella no era de esas personas que guardan rencor. Después de que se fue, su corazón se volvió un caos, entre el sentimiento del odio y el amor. Ya lo había superado, o al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma. Respiro profundo. Intentaría disfrutar de esta noche.

Le dio su invitación al portero y se introdujo en el edificio. Podía escuchar la música suave en el ambiente cuando llego al salón principal. Estaba atestado de gente. Noto como algunas mirabas se desviaban cuando ella pasaba. Miradas de desconcierto y asombro. Pronto hayo el bar y pidió una bebida mientras tomaba asiento. Echo un vistazo a su alrededor, era un poco difícil encontrar alguien conocido, muchos habían cambiado tanto o más que ella, algunos para peor.

-¿Tomy?- escucho la voz de una mujer llamarle.

-¡¿Sakura?!- dijo al ver a la castaña de ojos verdes frente a ella.

Enseguida se abrazaron.

-Pensé que no vendrías- le dijo Sakura- Te he extrañado mucho-

- Y perderme este espectáculo- dijo ella jocosa. Sakura rio- Yo también te he extrañado-

Lamentaba en verdad haber perdido contacto con su mejor amiga, pero la distancia y ella estando tan ocupada en su trabajo había hecho la comunicación casi imposible.

- Te ves genial amiga-

- Gracias, tú no estás tan mal-

- Después de tener gemelos- le comento ella.

- ¿Gemelos? ¡Wao! Me tienes que decir que hiciste para tener esa figura-

- Algo muy rico y divertido- le dijo picara.

- Sakura desde cuando te has vuelto tan descarada- dijo sorprendida.

- Culpa a mi pervertido esposo- le dijo riendo.

Sakura se había casado con Shaoran Li, un empresario chino que conoció en su línea de trabajo hace 5 años ya.

- ¿Por cierto donde esta?-

- No lo sé, lo perdí de vista. Seguro que me mata por dejarlo solo entre toda esta gente que él no conoce. Ayúdame a encontrarlo antes de que me lo traumaticen-

Tomoyo hecho una carcajada. Sakura siempre le había hecho reír, ella había sido su única amiga desde el Kínder, luego había llegado Eriol Hiraguizawa, quien completo el trió dinámico. Los tres juntos en contra la cruel vida de preparatoria.

- ¿Crees que Eriol venga?- pregunto Tomoyo mientras caminaban entre la multitud.

- Aun no lo he visto. Quizás no la última vez que hable con él estaba en medio de un contrato para su compañía- le contesto la castaña- Pero "El" si esta aquí- le dijo mirándola.

No era necesario que preguntara a quien se refería- Oh…- fue lo único que logro decir la amatista.

-¡Allí esta!- exclamo Sakura.

Tomoyo casi brinco del susto pensando que se refería a él. Vio como su amiga se dirigía a su esposo, y este le decía algo con cara de sufrimiento y ella se reía.

- Shaoran, te presento a Tomoyo-

- Mucho gusto- dijo este.

- El gusto es el mío- contesto ella.

Los tres se pusieron a conversar animadamente. Tomoyo le gustaba Shaoran, sin duda era la persona perfecta para su amiga. Cuanto daría ella por tener la misma suerte. Entonces sintió que alguien la miraba. Busco alrededor y se encontró con la mirada oscura del hombre de sus sueños y su pesadilla a la vez.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Touya no quería estar allí. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo en una fiestecilla sobre algo que ya paso hace 10 años. Pero Yukito lo había convencido de que sería divertido y que también él podría ver cierta persona de sumo interés. La última parte de su argumento lo convenció por completo. Y allí estaba perdiendo su a tiempo, hasta que la vio conversando animadamente con su amiga.

¡Por Dios que cambiada estaba!

Antes estaba tan plana como una pared. Ahora tenía una pechonalidad sin exagerar, pero que causaba la envidia de algunas por el salón. Su cuerpo… ¡Por Dios! ¿Que había hecho esta muchacha todos esto años? Tenía más curvas que una carretera y esas piernas estaban más perfectas que las de una bailarina de ballet.

Touya procuro cerrar la boca antes de acercarse a ella.

- Tomoyo Daudojiu, que sorpresa más agradable- le saludo.

- Touya- fue todo lo que ella pudo articular y sintió mariposas barbotear en su estomago otra vez.

- ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Bien, ¿y tú?-

- Bien. Pensé que no vendrías a la fiesta-

- Bueno, a mí me sorprende más que tus estas aquí. ¿Y por qué pensaste que no vendría?-

- Que puedo decir, tengo un amigo MUY persuasivo- dijo sonriéndole- Y contestando tu pregunta, según me entere andas muy ocupada con tu negocio ¿no?-

Tomoyo sintió sus mejillas arder un poco. ¿Él sabia algo sobre su vida? Ósea… ¿Estaba interesado en algo sobre ella?

- Si, pero eso no quita que venga a divertirme un rato-

- Es verdad- dijo dejando el trago que llevaba en la mano a un lado- Debo de decir que me aburro más que un saco de papas, asi que ¿Me harías el favor de bailar conmigo para no convertirme en psicópata y empezar a derramar sangre inocente?- dijo con su seriedad característica.

¿Quién podía rechazar una oferta asi?

- Todo por el bien de la humanidad- contesto ella solemne.

Ambos pasaron a la pista de baile. Mientras bailaban, Touya se sintió embriagado por el olor a jazmín que despedía el pelo de ella. ¿Cómo había podido estar todos estos años sin ella? Ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos le parecía imposible que hubiera aguantado tanto. ¿Y todo por qué? Por inseguro y cabezota. Porque cada vez que quería acercarse más a ella solo terminaba alejándola más con sus palabras crueles. Pero esta vez no la dejaría ir. No sin decirle lo que sentía en verdad.

- Touya me estas asfixiando- se quejo Tomoyo. Él la estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

- Lo siento- dijo soltándola.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto ella preocupada.

- Si- dudo- Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte-

- Pues entonces salgamos de la pista de baile- dijo ella mientras empezaba a darle la espalda.

El la detuvo- No- dijo haciéndole voltear.

- Touya me estas asustando- dijo nerviosa.

- Tomoyo…- empezó a decir pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta.

-¿Touya?- dijo ella confundida por su reacción.

- Tomoyo yo…- respiro profundo- Te amo- dijo al fin.

Todo pareció detenerse en el tiempo a su alrededor. Tomoyo solo lo miraba atónita.

- ¿Tomoyo?- dijo angustiado.

Ella pareció reaccionar ante su voz- ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto aun como en medio de un trance.

- Te amo- volvió a repetirle- Te he amado casi toda mi vida. Desde que te conocí aquel día en la escuela en que se te cayeron todos los libros al suelo y te ayude a recogerlos- Touya se detuvo por que los ojos de ella empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas- Tomoyo, ¿Por qué lloras?-

- ¿Por qué…?- susurro ella- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Porque era un idiota- dijo enfadado y ella se sobresalto- Aun lo soy- aseguro el sonriendo.

Ella se limpio las lágrimas que ahora bajaban por sus mejillas. Y luego lo observo como examinándolo- Mientes- dijo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Touya sorprendido.

- Estas mintiendo- dijo con rabia- Eres cruel Touya y me das asco- dijo ella alejándose de él rápidamente.

Touya se quedo allí atónito mientras la veía desaparecer entre la multitud. ¿Qué salió mal? ¿En qué momento le dio a entender que no decía la verdad? ¿Qué demonios paso? Y entonces le pego la realidad de lleno en la cabezota. Claro que ella no te va creer idiota. Después de toda la humillación que paso por TU culpa en la preparatoria, como quieres que te crea que la has amado siempre.

Pero el la haría creerle.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tomoyo se apoyo en la pared mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. No sabía cómo había llegado allí; solo que en cuanto se alejo de Touya buscaba un lugar en donde estar sola y encontró este pasillo algo abandonado en el hotel. Se dejo caer de espaldas a la pared mientras respiraba profundo e ignoraba los temblores de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerle esto? No fueron suficientes todas las veces que la hizo llorar en la escuela. Porque tenía que volver a lastimarla y con algo tan delicado como lo es el amor. ¡Que él la amaba! ¡Si claro! Sucio mentiroso. No importaba lo enamorada que estuviera de Touya, ella no era tan estúpida como para caer en tal mentira. Ahora sí que no le perdonaría tal calaña. Touya Kinomoto eres un…

- Tomoyo-

La voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos y lo miro sorprendida ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Qué más quería de ella?

- Tomy por favor escúchame- le suplicó el acercándose a ella.

- No te me acerques- dijo levantándose de un salto- No me toques- dijo con rabia.

El se detuvo- Por favor Tomoyo- le rogó.

- No- suplico alejándose más- No quiero escucharte-

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo el atrapándola entre sus fuertes brazos.

- ¡Suéltame!- le grito.

- ¡No hasta que me escuches!- le grito él.

- ¡No tengo por qué escuchar tus mentiras!- ella forcejeo contra su duro pecho.

- Tomoyo deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada- le regaño.

- ¡Eso insúltame! ¡Ese si es el Touya que yo conozco!- dijo mas enojada.

Touya la dejo ir y ella se apoyo contra la pared porque no esperaba que la soltara de tan improvisto.

- No quiero pelear Tomoyo- dijo en tono cansado.

- No tienes que. Solo déjame en paz- dijo recuperando su aliento.

- No puedo y no quiero- dijo aprisionándola contra la pared con ambos brazos.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo ella nerviosa.

- Ya te lo dije-

- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar ella y Touya sabía bien a qué se refería.

- Porque era un chico inmaduro y estúpido que no sabia como demostrar sus sentimientos más que con sarcasmos. Nunca quise lastimarte Tomoyo. Pero me sacabas tanto de mi zona que lo primero que me venía a la mente era alejarte de mí, aunque en el fondo quería todo lo contrario. Perdóname y créeme esta vez. No te miento ni estoy jugando contigo. Lo juro. Nunca supe lo que sentías por mí hasta después de que te fuiste. Veras tan idiota yo que ni adivine que me querías también-

- Yo no te quiero- dijo intentando ser cruel con él.

Él le sonrió- Tomoyo, eras muy mala actriz. No puedes ser cruel aunque lo intentaras. Eres demasiado buena para eso. Es por eso que te amo-

Ella sollozo al oírle decir esa palabra de nuevo. Y entonces él la beso. Tomoyo sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies y tuvo que sujetarse al cuello de él para no derrumbarse allí mismo. El beso, al principio suave, se volvió más apasionado a cada minuto que sus bocas estaban juntas. El la miro a los ojos mientras recuperaban el aliento y volvió a sonreírle con ternura.

- ¿Por qué demonios te tardaste tanto en decírmelo?- dijo ella pero no dejo que Touya le respondiera por que volvió a capturar su boca con otro beso.

El sonido de la música afuera no podía distraerlos del ardor que sentía el uno por el otro. Tomoyo apretó mas su cuerpo el de Touya, mientras él le acariciaba por todas partes. Ella suspiro cuando el poso sus labios en su cuello, lamiendo y pellizcando su piel a su paso. Touya sintió como Tomoyo le apretaba el trasero y se carcajeaba al ver su reacción.

- Picara- murmuro con su voz ronca de deseo.

- Pervertido- le dijo provocándolo.

- Ya verás que pervertido puedo ser- le aseguro y ella sintió como la mano de el entraba entre sus piernas. Ella gimió cuando sus dedos se adentraron en su zona húmeda y empezaron a moverse dentro de ella.

- ¡Touya!- gimió mas fuerte aferrándose con más fervor hacia él.

Por su lado Touya solo se concentraba en hacerla disfrutar. Después de tantos años de hacerla sufrir y estar separados, era lo menos que podía hacer. Tomoyo ya no lloraría por su culpa nunca más. Sintió como ella se estremecía contra él y volvía a gritar con más fuerza. Sonrió satisfecho por hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

Tomoyo respiraba entrecortadamente cuando el saco sus dedos de ella. Vio como él se quitaba el cinturón y se bajaba el pantalón. Se mordió el labio con deseo al ver su miembro erecto esperando obtener su premio. El volvió a besarla y acaricio sus pechos por encima del vestido haciéndola gemir contra su boca. Cuando se canso de jugar con sus pechos la levanto y se clavo por completo en ella. Tomoyo volvió a gritar de placer. El rugió al sentir el calor de ella envolverle. Ella rodeo le cadera para darle más acceso a las embestidas salvajes que Touya le proporcionaba. Ambos gemían entre cada vaivén de sus cuerpos contra la pared. Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo se quedaron en la misma posición mientras recuperaban el aliento. Tomoyo abrazo por el cuello a Touya, aun sintiéndole dentro de ella.

-Te amo- murmuro él a su oído.

- Te amo- susurro ella aun aferrada a él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura estaba preocupada. Ya todo el mundo se marchaba y no sabia donde se encontraba Tomoyo. La había vio bailar con Touya Kinomoto y después irse sin él, pero no sabia a donde se había metido.

- No te preocupes, seguro que está bien- le aseguro su esposo.

- Lo sé. Pero no la he visto desde hace rato y me preocupa-

- Porque no regresamos al hotel a ver si esta allí, y sino intentas llamarla de nuevo.

- Esta bien-

Cuando se dirigían al auto el celular de Sakura empezó a sonar. Se alegro al ver quién era.

- Tomoyo ¿Dónde te has metido?-

- Estoy en el aeropuerto Saku-

- ¡Que!- dijo sorprendida- ¿Te vas? Ya tan pronto- dijo triste.

- Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Pero te prometo que me comunicare más seguido contigo y que vendré a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tus hijos. Aun tengo que conocerlos- dijo alegre.

- ¿Sucedió algo?- dijo intrigada por el buen humor de su amiga.

- Sucedió todo- dijo picara- Pero luego te cuento ya tengo que irme-

- Bueno, entonces hasta luego- se despidió.

- Hasta luego amiga-

Sakura entro al auto con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Shaoran.

- Cosas de chicas- le respondió su esposa guiñándole un ojo.

En el aeropuerto Tomoyo sonrió mientras guardaba el celular en su cartera.

- El vuelo sale dentro de quince minutos- le dijo Touya quien llegaba con una par de vasos con café en las manos y se sentaba al lado de Tomoyo.

Ella tomo el suyo y le sonrió- Seguro que te quieres venir conmigo-

- No me voy apartar de ti ni un segundo señorita- dijo besándole en los labios.

-Pero ¿y tu trabajo?-

- Ya me encargue de eso. Les dije que volvería en un par de días-

Ella le sonrió- ¿Y lo aceptaron?-

- Claro. Soy el dueño, puedo hacer lo que quiera-dijo con falsa altanería, a lo que ella rio.

- Touya, ¿tú crees que esto funcione?-

- Va a funcionar, porque no he estado más seguro en mi vida de lo que quiero. Yo te quiero a ti Tomoyo-

- Y yo te quiero a ti Touya, siempre te he querido. Y siempre te querré-

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno este es mi intento de TxT. No soy muy aficionada a esta pareja, pero le he dado un intento y debo decir que fue placentero. Quizas haga un fic con esta pareja incluida en el fututo, pero no es seguro. Espero que le haya gustado otro de mis jorochos oneshot. Ya saben cualquier comentario: Rewies!!!**

**Yohko B.**

**XD**


End file.
